Benedictus deus Gloria patri
by NarutoMinamino
Summary: Mike Ross needs a demon hunter. Enter Harvey Specter, former best closer in the entire city of New York. Supernatural AU. Mike/Harvey slash, only in epilogue, though.


Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.  
Word Count: 9.828  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING. Well… maybe my shoes – BUT ONLY THAT.**  
Pairing: eventual Harvey/Mike, Trevor/Jenny  
Warning: bad language, bad writing, slight OOC-ness, character death, demon hunting, slash.  
Note: It's taken me an entire year to hopefully finish this. I don't plan on doing much with the idea other than having it as a one shot to kill the demon that starts this. Also, Sam and Dean aren't going to be in this, since they're dealing with the apocalypse.

Also, there is eventual slash at the very end of this - just so you know. Warning everybody. And this is probably terrible. I like it, though. Then again, I wrote it, so haha.

-Enjoy

Mike Ross is a reasonably intelligent young man. Hell, he has an incredibly high IQ _and_ an eidetic memory, which means he can practically do anything he wants with his life. FBI, CIA, _whatever_, he could do anything if he put his brilliant mind on it. Goddamn genius.

Instead, he charges a thousand dollars an LSAT, taking it for people so they can get into law schools that Mike can only _dream_ of affording tuition to.

Mike spends his four thousand dollar a year income (four LSATs a year= 4 thousand dollars) on his grandmother's nursing home bills, his rent, pot, and groceries. Not in that exact order, of course.

...Okay, maybe in that order.

He lives with his best friend Trevor and Trevor's on again/off again girlfriend, Jenny. She's possibly the nicest, sweetest girl on the planet. Mike loves her like a sister, really. There are times when he catches her looking at him and she notices his eyes on her and she'll just cling to Trevor a little tighter, acting like nothing's wrong and nothing's caught her eye. But it isn't anything Mike can't handle. Not like Mike would act on it anyways. He loves Trevor too much to do that to him; also, Jenny isn't really his _type_.

On the worst day of his life, Mike started off by going to visit his grandmother. Mike had gotten a text from Trevor saying that he and Jenny wanted some alone time, and Mike was happy to stay away from the apartment for a few hours so he could spend some time with his grandmother. They watched television and talked about everything going on in Mike's life, (which was very little) and everything else they could think of. He didn't really see her all that much and sitting next to her in her room reminded him of that.

His grandmother started fading around six o'clock that night, so Mike pressed a kiss to her wrinkled cheek and told her that he'd see her again soon. She nodded, smiled, and told him she loved him and made him promise he'd take better care of himself. He zipped up his hoodie and promised with a smile before he left to bike back to his and Trevor's apartment.

It had been super cold that day. Mike was already in three hoodies and two pairs of socks to keep warm. But when he got back to his apartment, he knew something was immediately wrong.

Firstly, the thermostat was turned off, like they kept it when no one was going to be home during the day. Mike could barely afford rent and the heating bill was a luxury that he couldn't always pay. Secondly, he had been the one to find her body.

He found Jenny's lifeless body lying in the living room. There was a huge gash in her stomach and then a series of stab wounds all over the rest of her torso. She had been attacked, obviously, though Mike couldn't think of anyone who'd have done this to her. She was the nicest girl on the planet, remember?

After calming down – hysterics make it hard to understand people on the phone – he called the police, because this was definitely something he couldn't fix on his own. He then rushed around his apartment, flushing the small amounts of weed he had stashed around until the police showed up. He didn't look at her body at all after that.

The police questioned him, naturally, before checking his alibi and finding it solid. When Trevor came home, there wasn't a question as to who had killed Jenny. Trevor was covered in her blood.

"I didn't kill Jenny, Mike!" Trevor screamed through the plastic phone on the other side of the glass. Mike was visiting him in prison. "You know me, Mike. You've known me since we were kids. You _know_ I would _never_ hurt her. I love her, Mikey. I _love_ her. You know I do. I couldn't _kill_ her!" He placed a hand on the glass in front of him and blinked through his tears. "Mikey, you've _got_ to believe me."

"I do believe you, Trevor," Mike had said, because he did. It was true, Trevor was probably the _worst_ boyfriend ever, but he wasn't a killer. Even though he had been found covered in her blood, he couldn't have done it. Jenny was his entire life, aside from pot. If it hadn't been for Jenny, Trevor would have ended up in the street because he was really bad about paying his half of the rent on time.

Mike didn't know what he could possibly do to help Trevor. Still doesn't. It's been three weeks since she died and Mike still doesn't really know what happened to Jenny.

He visits his grandmother once a week, usually after he visits Trevor. Edith Ross can only comfort him, mostly because she doesn't know what else to do either. Mike usually ends up crying on his visits to her. "Grammy, I don't know what to do. I can't get him out of jail and I can't afford a lawyer. God, I – " Mike hangs his head in defeat. "I don't know what to _do._"

Another week passes, marking a month that Trevor's been locked up. Mike goes to visit him like usual and they talk about Trevor's well-being and jail-life before Trevor finally smiles.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the lawyer, Mikey," he says. "This guy kicks my shitty court-appointed one's ass."

"What?" Mike furrows his brows as he looks in at Trevor through the glass. "What are you talking about? What lawyer?"

"This guy showed up yesterday morning in a three-piece suit made out of something more expensive than I ever owned. His hair's slicked back and he's smiling at me. He says his name is Harvey Specter and he's my new lawyer. He looks like something out of a gangster/mob movie, Mikey. But, he says he can help me and that he's taking my case."

"But – but I can't afford that," Mike interrupts. "And neither can you!"

Trevor shakes his head. "No, no. he said he'd do it for _free_, Mikey. _Free_."

"He said that?" Mike asks, arching his brows at Trevor in disbelief. Mike hadn't heard of a lawyer taking a murder case free. And what was that old saying? _There's no such thing as a free lunch_?

"Actually, he used some lawyer term that he explained to me meant free."

"Pro bono?" Mike asks. Trevor instantly nods.

"Yeah, he said that. He also said he'd come by to talk to you about my case. I kind of told him that you're a genius."

Mike's still floored as he visits his grandmother an hour later. Of course, he tells her about what's happened. "It's _weird_, Grammy. Why would a lawyer willingly take Trevor's case _pro bono_? Is it that they pity him so much that they, at least, want to give him a fair fight?"

His grandmother pats his hand lovingly. "Michael, honey, I hate to tell you that lawyers don't work that way. In my experience, lawyers only care about payment and how many zeros are at the end of their checks. You'd best find out this Specter person's angle before you agree to anything he says."

Mike goes back to his apartment after that. He's sitting in his living room watching TV and eating leftover pizza when there's a knock at the door. He wipes his hands on his blue jeans and walks to the door, still chewing a bite of pizza. He opens the door to find a slick-looking man in a three-piece pinstripe suit and a thick overcoat. His hair is slicked back and he looks just like Trevor said he would. Mike swallows his bite of pizza and stares at him. "Hi?" he offers. The man arches a brow at him.

"Mike Ross?"

"Yeah, that's me. Are you Trevor's lawyer?"

"Harvey Specter. Can I come in?" Mike nods and lets him into his frigid apartment.

Harvey looks around the apartment, paying a bit of attention to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. "She died here?" he asks. Mike nods.

"Yeah, Jenny, she, um… she died in here, actually. I found her right… there." Mike points to a place in the centre of the room. A coffee table is pushed off centre the cover the spot. "I couldn't get the blood out of the carpet, so I just covered it up. I couldn't… I can't look at it." Harvey walks over to the table and pushes it out of the way so he can see the carpet. A dark stain is in the carpet and it looks like someone tried to clean it up and failed. He looks up at Mike, who's looking away from the spot. Harvey covers it back up with the coffee table and then turns to Mike.

"What was their relationship like?" he asks. Mike shrugs.

"Normal, I guess. I mean, they argued a lot, but mostly about me and Trevor getting high and stuff. She was an amazing girl. One of the best girls Trevor's ever brought home."

"So, they were in love and he'd never ever hurt her. Did he _ever_ get violent?"

Mike shakes his head. "I mean, he'd swing a punch if someone else started it, but he'd never _ever_ hit Jenny. She was his entire life. Besides, he might've lied to her about dealing, but he was really gentle with her. It was almost like he was a completely different person when she was around, you know?"

Harvey nods again. "And this might be an odd question, but be honest, okay?" Mike hesitantly nods. "The day it happened, did Trevor seem any different to you?"

Mike shakes his head. "Not really. Um," he thinks back on that day a month ago with a grimace, "I spent the day with my Grammy – grandmother in her nursing home. I got a text from him around noon that day saying that he and Jenny needed the apartment and when I came home she was dead.

"Okay, well, I'll be in touch, okay?" Harvey turns to leave the apartment. Mike stops him at the door.

"Are you actually doing this for free? Trevor's case, I mean." Harvey turns to Mike and smiles.

"I'm doing it pro bono, yeah."

"Why? Why are you taking some case, that's basically going to lose, for free?"

"_Pro bono publico_ is the actual phrase. It means that I'm doing something for the good of the public."

"And how is this for the good of the public? We're no one special. Just a couple of pot heads – " Harvey smiles at Mike and goes to leave. "Mr Specter – _Harvey_, wait! Please help me and Trevor. He's – he's my best friend."

Harvey turns back to him and opens the door. "I'll be in touch, Mr Ross," he says before leaving.

The next few days involve Mike getting calls from Trevor about his case. He's giving him updates on it as they happen, and he's telling him about how amazing of a lawyer Harvey is. Mike has no idea how in the world Harvey is planning on getting Trevor out of prison, but he chalks it up to the fact that Harvey went to law school and Mike watches _Law & Order_.

On the day Mike visits Trevor that week, Harvey joins them. Trevor's allowed visits in the visitor's room now, especially since Harvey's pulled some strings. Mike and Trevor are sitting at the picnic-like table in the room, talking about something in hushed voices so they won't be too loud. Harvey walks up and glares at Trevor.

"You have not been completely honest with me, Trevor," he says in a dark voice. Trevor and Mike look up at him like he's grown a second head.

"What're you talking about, man?" Trevor asks. Harvey hands him a few pieces of paper, which turn out to be pictures; pictures from surveillance footage of Trevor walking into a building. "What is this?"

"These are pictures of you the day that everything happened. You went to Pearson Hardman's law offices. Why?"

"Trevor, why were you looking for a lawyer _before_ Jenny died?" Mike asks.

"I wasn't _looking_ for a lawyer. A couple of buddies of mine were talking a while ago about all of this stuff that they got from looting through that old law firm that got attacked a year or so ago. I needed cash so I could pay the rent, so I went to see what I could find. It was a bust – all the good shit was already gone, so I left, okay?"

"Where'd you go after that, Trev?" Mike asks. Trevor shrugs.

"I dunno. Probably to Ronnie's. I don't remember much after that except the cops cuffing me. I just figured I smoked something awesome. I know I didn't kill Jen, though. I didn't, Mike. You've gotta believe me."

"You don't remember what you did, but you were found covered in her blood, Trevor. This looks bad."

"You _have_ to believe me, Mikey." Mike is unsure. He stares at Trevor's face, his expression is pleading at him. "Please believe me, Mikey, I need someone to."

"I… I don't know, Trevor," Mike answers truthfully.

"I believe you, Trevor," Harvey says, surprising everyone. "And I will find the son of a bitch responsible myself." He turns and leaves the visitor's room, leaving Mike alone with Trevor, still doubtful.

That night Mike can't sleep. He's too busy worrying about Trevor and his lack of an alibi for the night Jenny died. He remembered igoing/i to that law firm, but he didn't remember leaving it? Jesus Christ, that had to be some good shit he smoked.

He rolls over and stares at his alarm clock. It's 11:45. He sighs and starts to get dressed so he can go investigate Trevor's last few hours of freedom.

The law firm isn't hard to find and the doors are unlocked. Mike walks inside the dark main lobby and finds the directory on the wall. Pearson Hardman was on the fiftieth floor and up. It was a fifty-five storey building. That's a lot of floors. He pulls out a flashlight and finds a door to a stairwell before he turns to see that the elevators are still functioning. He walks over to them and presses the up button on the pad and the doors open to a dark elevator. He walks into it, presses the 50 button and the doors close behind him. The elevator whirls him up towards the upper floors.

When the doors open after the elevator's stopped, Mike is greeted by another dark lobby. He shines his flashlight around, over the words Pearson Hardman jutting out of the wall. He's in the right place. He begins looking around the offices, his flashlight beam going over scattered papers on the floor and overturned chairs in cubicles. Dust floats around in the light beam and he notices it's eerily quiet.

He walks through the law offices; the only sounds are his breathing and the blood pumping in his ears. He walks past a cluster of cubicles and empty board rooms until he nears the glass-walled offices of the big wigs. Their names are still on the smudged, dusty glass: Louis Litt, Jessica Pearson, Harvey Specter…

He stops and stares at the last office he's passed. It's not the last one on the wall, but he knows that name. There's no way it's a coincidence either. "What the hell?" Mike shines his flashlight into the empty office and hesitates before going in. "There's no way…" Mike walks into the office and up to the desk. There's nothing there anymore, it's empty. Papers litter the floor and books are on the ground in front of a book shelf.

It's weird to think that this was a functioning office. It's just a shell, now; a ghost town. And it creeps Mike out. He starts to back out of the office and continues down the line of others before he hears something. He panics and starts to run, dropping his flashlight to the ground.

He runs about fifty feet before he's tackled to the ground. He lands on his pack with an '_oof_' and a thud. The body atop his is solid and heavy.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me," Mike begs. The person above him shines a flashlight in his eyes, blinding him.

"Mike?" they ask, getting off of him and helping him up.

The light's out of Mike's face now and he's seeing spots, but when his eyes adjust to the light near him, he can see it's Harvey Specter who tackled him to the ground. He looks different, Mike thinks, but then he realises it's because Harvey isn't in his suit like the past two times Mike's seen him. He's in a blue jeans and an olive green Henley shirt under the same heavy coat from before. He's got hiking boots on his feet.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Mike walks over to his fallen flashlight and then jogs back to Harvey. "I was looking for clues about Trevor. This is the last place he remembers being, maybe I can prove how long he was here."

"You're trespassing."

"So are you!"

"I have more of a reason to be here than you do!" Harvey gestures to his name on the door of the office. Mike grumbles. Harvey has a point. "Come on. We shouldn't be here."

"Why not? No one's here."

"Because we just shouldn't, okay; let's go." Harvey heads towards the elevators, Mike following close behind.

"What happened here, Harvey?" Mike asks as they wait for the elevator. Harvey looks around at the moon/city-lit office and sighs.

"Something bad."

"How bad?" Mike presses. Harvey turns to look at him, sadness in his eyes.

"It was pure evil, kid."

The elevator finally dings and the doors open to reveal a woman. Her curly blond hair cascading down her back and she's in a business suit. She looks at both Mike and Harvey before she smiles. Harvey inhales sharply and he reaches a hand back behind him.

"Welcome back, Harvey. I missed you," she says sweetly. Her eyes turn a deep black and they're terrifying, Mike thinks.

Harvey pushes Mike out of the way before he pulls his gun he's drawn forward and he aims and shoots at the woman in the leg. She falls forward, screaming curses.

"Run, now. The stairs. Run, Mike!" Harvey calls to him before Mike takes off running, Harvey close behind. Harvey's calling out directions to the stairs before they enter the stairwell and they start to descend them, all fifty storeys of them.

When they're out on the pavement, they stop to catch their breath. Harvey places his gun back in the waistband of his jeans before he glances over at Mike. "You okay, kid?"

"What…what the hell…what the hell was _that_?" Mike pants. "Her eyes were _black_ and you shot her and – wait, you have a_ gun?!_"

"Yes, I do. We should keep moving." Harvey starts walking away from the building, pulling Mike by the arm.

"She _knew_ you, Harvey. What's going on?" Harvey doesn't say anything. He continues pulling Mike by the arm down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. "Dammit, Harvey, what's going on?"

"I don't owe you an explanation," Harvey says, still pulling him down the sidewalk.

"Yes, you do! You shot a woman and then ran off, taking me with you, making me an accessory! Tell me what's going on or I'll call the cops!"

"You'd call the cops on a guy who saved your life after shooting someone who would've attacked you?!" Harvey looks back at Mike, disbelief and anger on his face. They've stopped walking; Mike shrugs out of Harvey's hold.

"Oh, yeah, she looked really dangerous in her pumps and power-suit!" Mike is in Harvey's face. "_Tell me_."

"_You_ shouldn't have even been there in the first place. You'll get arrested too."

"I'm willing to take my chances for the trespassing. You _assaulted_ someone, Harvey! Talk!"

"There isn't time for this!" Harvey spits angrily, bringing a hand up to wipe his face.

"What the hell was wrong with that woman and why'd you shoot her?" Mike crosses his arms over his chest. "Or I go to the police." He pulls his mobile phone out of his pocket and dials 911 and hovers his thumb over the call button. Harvey sighs, defeated. He nods.

"_Fine_." Harvey grumbles. "I'll tell you everything. As long as we keep moving." Mike nods, pockets his phone, and they take off away from the building.

They end up in some diner that's usually full of tourists/new arrivals looking for a piece of home. It's also open twenty-four hours and at the moment, it's basically dead. Harvey picks the back corner booth and sits with his back to the wall behind him. Mike sits across from him and looks at him expectantly.

A waitress walks up to him, a pen and notepad in her hand. She smiles at them and puts the pen to the paper. "Hi, I'm Amanda and I'll be takin' care of ya. What can I get ya to drink?" Her accent is far too Southern and far too forced for Harvey's liking. He doesn't even look at her.

"Coffee," he says. She nods and writes it down. She turns to Mike who smiles up at her.

"Hi, I'll get a coffee, too, I guess." She nods and tells them she'll be back 'real quick' before she walks off to brew up some coffee.

Mike and Harvey sit in silence while Amanda flits around the diner helping the other few customers. Mike fidgets uncomfortably before he looks up at Harvey with the expectant look from earlier. Harvey shakes his head at him. Amanda comes back holding two coffee mugs and saucers. She pours the hot coffee into the cups and then looks between the two of them.

"Y'all want somethin' to eat?" she asks. Harvey shakes his head again. Mike smiles and says 'no, thank you.' "Well, just call me over if ya do later." And with one last smile she's gone.

Harvey puts two creams and one sugar in his coffee before he stirs it. After he takes a sip, he folds his hands on the table and looks at Mike. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. I can tell you what I do know, though," Harvey smiles a cheeky smile at him. Mike rolls his eyes.

"Ha ha ha," Mike laughs sarcastically. He sighs and takes a sip of his coffee before grimacing and fixing it up with enough cream for the coffee not to actually be coffee anymore. He gulps it down after stirring it and then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Charming," Harvey says, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks. I try." Mike then leans back in his chair. "Who are you?" he starts.

"Just who I said I was. I'm Harvey Specter."

"And you're a lawyer."

"Yes."

"And you work at that Pearson Hardman law firm?"

"I used to."

"What happened? You get fired for tackling your employees or something?"

"The firm doesn't exist anymore," Harvey says.

"Looks like it does to me."

"That's just the building itself. The staff isn't there anymore."

"Why? Where'd they go?"

"They're dead."

"Dead?" Holy shit. Mike blinks at Harvey's cold facial expression. "Wait – _all_ of them?"

"Every partner, every paralegal, every assistant, and every associate that worked there. Dead."

"What happened?" Mike asks. He's leaning forward in his seat, eager to hear more of the story. Harvey sighs.

"You really want to know?" he asks. Mike nods.

"Yeah. Unless _you_ killed them." He grins at Harvey. Harvey snorts.

"Demons possessed them and they killed each other."

"Wait, what?"

"Demons from Hell came up to Earth and possessed my co-workers, my bosses, and the many underlings below me and they killed each other."

"You can't be serious." Mike scoffs. "Demons don't exist. That's all a hoax to get you to buy movie tickets." Harvey doesn't say anything. Mike gets nervous. "You mean to tell me that all of those people turned Linda Blair and attacked each other?"

"Sans pea soup, but yes. Demons possessed them and they died."

"Why didn't you?" Mike asks. "Why are you still alive?"

"I wasn't exactly there at the time, kid. But I've asked myself that same question every single night after it happened." Harvey pauses a minute before he cocks his head to the side, looking at Mike. "You believe me?"

Mike finds himself nodding. "I guess so. You seem stable enough. I mean – that woman back at the elevators…she was a demon, too, wasn't she?" Harvey nods.

"Black eyes are a dead giveaway."

"When the demons possess people… do they kill the people inside?"

"Usually they just wear the people like a suit," Harvey says. "And after they've committed a crime, like murder, for fun, _then_ they get the hell outta dodge."

"Do you think that's what happened with Trevor and Jenny?" Mike asks hopefully. Harvey nods.

"Yes, I do."

"I knew Trevor didn't do it! I knew it! I just have to get someone to believe me now… and I'll sound like a crazy person." Mike hangs his head. "Will we ever get Trevor out of prison?" Harvey shrugs.

"Probably not, seeing as he killed that girl."

"No, he didn't! You just said - !"

"In the eyes of the law he did, Mike. I can't _prove_ that a demon possessed him. It won't hold up in court. I mean, think about it: he doesn't have an alibi and he was covered in her blood. Not to mention that he did it. His mind may have not been there, but his body."

"Why did it possess Trevor in the first place?" Harvey finishes his coffee and sets the cup down on its saucer.

"I've been trying to stop people from going into those offices for three years now. It's usually dumb kids looking for stupid stuff, looters looking for money or bums looking to squat and so far I've been successful on keeping them out. But I got called out to another job last month around the time that Trevor went snooping and I couldn't scare him off. Demons still use that place as a breeding ground, if you will, because of what happened there. And one of the must have attached itself to Trevor and went home with him. The thing is, Mike, is that demons are pure evil. They get off on fucking with human lives. Trevor was around and he got possessed. It was a crime of convenience."

Mike sits quietly, absorbing information. He doesn't say anything for a while before he looks back up at Harvey. "How do you kill a demon?" Harvey stands and drops a five dollar bill on the table before he looks at Mike and laughs.

"You don't."

"What do you mean you don't? You're the one walking around with a gun! Don't you hunt them or something?" Harvey looks around, seeing if anyone heard Mike's outburst. No one is looking at them, which is a good sign. He leans in towards Mike and speaks to him in a low, harsh voice.

"You don't kill them. You exorcise them and then send the sons of bitches back to Hell." He turns on his heel and walks towards the door. Mike jumps out of the booth, throws some cash on the table and runs after him.

"So how are we going to get Trevor out of jail?" he asks as he catches up with Harvey. Harvey shoves his hands into his coat pockets.

"There's no way I can actually do that without pleading insanity. They basically have an air-tight case. He's covered in the girl's blood and he doesn't have an alibi."

"What good are you, then?" Mike asks angrily. "You're not actually doing your job. You're just here to babysit him and lead him into thinking that he has a fair shot at winning."

"Actually, I was going to see if we could get a plea bargain. Trevor's willing to talk about his dealer friends. ADA _loves_ taking dealers off the streets, especially the ones Trevor knows. And besides, I _am_ doing my job. Legal counsel _and_ hunting pro bono."

Mike's angry. Harvey got his hopes up about Trevor getting out of jail. He thought having a fancy-pants lawyer would help, but obviously, it won't and it wasn't going to do Trevor any good.

"Fuck you," Mike says angrily as hot, disappointed tears sting in his eyes. He, then, turns on his heel and heads back to his apartment alone.

Two days pass. Mike gets a call from Trevor, who tells him about the plea bargain Harvey's gotten him. Mike pretends to be surprised, but is genuinely angry for his best friend who's being wrongfully convicted. Trevor cries to him over the phone, saying over and over how unfair it all is, because he didn't kill Jenny. Mike silently cries for his friend and for Jenny and he agrees with him that yes, this isn't fair.

And if Mike cried about all of Harvey's dead co-workers at Pearson Hardman when he said how unfair life is, if he thought about how awful it is that Harvey has to go through their deaths alone, he doesn't say anything.

A week passes after Trevor pleas out, ratting out his fellow dealers before Mike gets a phone call in the middle of the night from the prison. Trevor's dead; he was killed by another inmate. The warden believes it had something to do with Trevor's plea bargain and the other dealers. He tells Mike that he can come claim Trevor's belongings tomorrow. He then hangs up.

Mike doesn't know what to do. He phones Harvey and leaves a voicemail about Trevor's death and that he felt he was the only person who would want to know. He then calls and wakes his grandmother up and tells her before he breaks down and sobs. His grandmother whispers soothing words of consolation through the phone.

Mike finds solace in the bottom of a cheap bottle of vodka. He stays up all night, drinking, crying, and mourning his best friend.

Early the next morning, after Mike's passed out for the night, he's awakened by someone pounding on the door. His head hurts and his tongue feels huge and everything's too bright and too loud, but he answers.

It's Harvey. He smiles sadly at him.

"You look rough, kid," he says. Mike rolls his eyes and then runs to the trash can in the kitchen to vomit.

"Fuck you." Harvey laughs as Mike's curse is said between dry heaves.

"You'll be fine."

"Why are you here, Harvey?" Mike asks miserably. He walks over to the couch, with the trash bin, and plops down on it, groaning.

"Got your message last night. Figured you were going to the prison today." Harvey walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"And if I was?"

"I have a hunch, but I'll need to go with you."

"You need me to get in the door? Forget it, Harvey! My best friend is dead! I'm not going to the prison to investigate; I'm going to get his shit."

"Okay, so _I'll_ investigate."

"I don't think I'll feel any better knowing if a demon killed Trevor." Mike says absently. "Either way, he's dead."

"True, but this way we can be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

"That a demon killed Trevor and if that's the case I have to send the damned thing back to Hell."

"Why?"

"Because it came from Pearson Hardman and I have to."

Mike doesn't argue. He just sighs and nods and agrees to go. Harvey hands Mike some aspirin from his pocket and he grabs him a cup of tap water before Mike walks back into his bedroom to change.

Trevor didn't have a lot of stuff. It all fit nicely in a shoebox. He had a Bible that looked fairly new, a pack of cards, a picture of Mike and Jenny that Mike gave him the first week he was inside and a journal. Mike pours over the journal as he waits for Harvey to get back.

Five minutes later, Harvey shows up at the gate and he smiles at Mike. Mike takes that as good news, if the news _could_ be good.

"Was it?" he asks. Harvey nods.

"Yep. Sulphur residue on the bars of his jail cell. Demons killed Trevor." Mike gulps.

"I don't know if that makes me feel any better," he says. Harvey chuckles, but says nothing else about it.

The next few days pass with Harvey crashing on Mike's couch. Mike has no idea how Harvey is tracking demons (can you track demons?) but he spends a lot of time on his mobile phone talking about hunting stuff. Mike pays no attention to it, really, and goes about his life of mourning and visiting his grandmother.

One night a week and a half after Trevor died, Harvey steps out to track a lead. Mike stays in and watches a badly cut movie on Comedy Central. He eats cold pizza and drinks a few of the beers Harvey's bought since he's been staying.

A knock at the door interrupts his night in and he grumbles. "Harvey, I gave you a key like a week ago, you don't have to – " He opens the door to see one of his neighbours standing in the doorway holding a casserole dish.

"Hey, Mike. I heard about Trevor," she smiles sadly at him. He shrugs.

"It's fine, Rebecca. Thanks for the food." She hands it to him and he takes it and puts it in the fridge.

"So, this means you're all alone now, doesn't it?" she asks awkwardly. He shakes his head.

"No, I still have my Grams," he says. He notices her looking around his apartment, her eyes falling on Harvey's stuff next to the couch.

"You going somewhere?" she asks worriedly. He shakes his head again.

"Nah, this guy I know's kinda crashing on my couch for a little bit."

"Oh, is he the tall, well-dressed guy who's been hanging around?"

"The only other guy who's been coming and going out of my apartment for the past week, yeah." Mike smiles at her. She blushes.

"Oh, my god. You guys _are_ just friends. I thought he was your boyfriend or something." She laughs off her embarrassment. Mike can feel heat rising in his cheeks.

"Harvey isn't gay," he says. "What even gave you that idea?"

"Well, Trevor wasn't around and I just assumed – " she's blushing magenta now, "Wait, you said _he_ wasn't. Are _you_?"

"I'm not having this conversation with a complete stranger. Thanks for the food, Rebecca, but I really think you should go now. A free casserole doesn't give you access to everything."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rebecca walks to the door. She puts her hand to the knob before she turns back to look at him. "It isn't Harvey _Specter_, is it?"

"Oh, you know him?" Mike asks. Rebecca's smile widens until it's a full out grin.

"You could say that." She blinks her eyes and, to Mike's horror, they're pitch black.

"Holy shit, you're a – Rebecca's a – how long have you been a demon?" Mike feels stupid for asking, but holy shit he lives next door to a _demon_.

She laughs. "I just got here a few hours ago, kid. It's not like I live here permanently. This girl is a serious drag. But she got me in the door, so that's a win."

"Harvey's not here – "

"No shit, Sherlock. He left a few hours ago. But he'll be back, especially since you're going to call him for me."

Mike looks Rebecca up and down. She weighs probably about a buck ten, give or take. She's five-four, basically tiny. He could take her. "Why am I calling him?" he asks, stalling. Rebecca shakes her head as if she's rolling her eyes.

"Because it's the only thing standing between me killing you."

Mike stiffens and nods. "Okay." Rebecca smiles. He pulls out his mobile phone and she grabs it from him. "But you said – "

"I never said _we'd_ be here when he got back." She grabs him by the arm and leads him out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Harvey gets back an hour and a half later to find the apartment unlocked. He enters, gun drawn, and sees he's alone. "Mike?" he calls out. No answer. Something's not right. "Mike?"

His mobile phone rings and he digs in his pocket for it. Mike's name is on the caller ID and he sighs in relief a little. He presses 'accept' and holds the phone to his ear. "Kid, you left the door unlocked."

"Yeah, sorry. I was in a rush." Mike's voice sounds strained.

"Where are you?" Harvey asks quietly, calmly. Mike chuckles.

"Pearson Hardman," he says. Harvey curses.

"_Why_?"

"Because you haven't been truthful with me…" Mike sounds like he's reading cue cards. Harvey sighs again.

"Okay… I'll be there soon," he says.

"No, Harvey, don't. I can handle this. It's a trap – don't – !" the line goes dead. Harvey hears the disconnected beeps and he pulls the phone from his ear and stands in the empty apartment in silence.

Holy shit, Mike's been kidnapped. _Fuck_.

Harvey goes to his bag and starts shoving things into his coat pockets. Bullets, holy water, rock salt – he's going to need everything.

Mike gets slapped across the face and the mobile phone clatters to the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Rebecca says angrily. Mike whimpers and fights lightly against his restraints. He's tied to a chair in an office at Pearson Hardman. His wrists hurt from the restraints, his cheek hurts from her slap and he's _scared_ beyond all reason.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Mike asks in a whine. "You're going to, anyways. Why not just let him find a corpse?"

"Because this is more dramatic. He will feel helpless to help you the way I was helpless to help my fallen brethren."

"What're you talking about?"

"The demons Harvey sends back to Hell, they're my brothers and sisters. Have you ever _been_ to Hell, Mike? Take one look, you'll know why we're all relocating. It's better up here. I like it. And if Harvey Specter wants to make it his life's goal to kill all of my brothers and sisters and send them back to Hell, that's fine. As long as I take him with me. No one _wants_ to be in Hell right now, Mike. It's getting antsy with the upcoming war and everything. It's why I want to stay here. And why I have to kill Harvey Specter to get what I want."

Mike nods and says nothing else until another thought crosses his mind. "Are you the one who possessed Trevor?" he asks. Rebecca smiles and nods.

"Your friend Trevor was a lovely pawn in my game. Unfortunate for the girl, though. She was really pretty."

"Why'd you do it?" Mike asks. "Why'd you kill her?"

"Because I needed to draw Harvey out. Everyone knows how he still haunts this place and scares off anyone who comes snooping around. I just needed a way to get him back here. An unexplained death after someone breaks in was perfect and, really, your friend Trevor was the _perfect_ host."

"So, why'd you kill Trevor if he was perfect?" Mike is fighting back nausea as Rebecca continues to smile that scary-happy grin at him.

"I had to keep Harvey here in town, didn't I?" she asks.

Mike lets out a quiet sob as he realises Harvey was right. Trevor was killed for no reason, other than to be bait for Harvey to catch. He supposes that he should hate Harvey now, because he's the reason Trevor's ultimately dead, but he can't find it in him to hate him. Harvey's words from that night in the diner come back to him, ringing in his ears: "_Demons are pure evil. They get off on fucking with human lives. It was a crime of coincidence._"

And Mike feels tears roll down his cheeks because he knows that there's no way in Hell he's getting out of this alive.

Harvey shows up to Pearson Hardman's old office right at midnight. He takes the elevator up to the fiftieth floor and is instantly greeted by light coming out of one of the offices off in the distance. He already has a hunch as to whose office they're in, and he isn't really impressed. He walks the familiar floor to where his old office is and sees the desk lamp and Mike is tied to his old chair.

"Here he is. The man of the hour," the other person in the room says. She's sitting on the leather couch, legs crossed. She tosses back a strand of her auburn-red hair and smiles at Harvey. Her eyes are as black as night.

"Mike, you okay?" Harvey asks. Mike looks up and relief crosses his face.

"Harvey," he smiles at him. "You're here."

"Of course I am, kid." Harvey takes a few steps toward him. The demon-possessed woman stands between them.

"Ah, ah, ah," she says. Harvey turns his pissed off glare to her.

"Let me make sure he's okay. Hell, let him go. There's no need to keep him hostage anymore. You've got what you wanted," Harvey says.

"I don't think I will," the woman says. "It'll be much more satisfying for you to watch me kill him." She walks over to Mike and pulls a letter opener off the desk behind her. She holds the flat side of the blade to his throat. Mike whimpers.

"Why?" Harvey asks. He's stalling, his mind working fifty miles a minute.

"Because you feel guilty about his friends' deaths. You feel guilty about him being kidnapped. You feel for this boy, Harvey? The big, bad lawyer from New York City actually _cares_ about someone? _That's_ a turn in events."

"I just met him a few weeks ago – " Harvey tries to defend himself. It's true, though. Mike's gotten too close to him. He knew that from the get-go when the blonde-haired, blue-eyed young man looked up at him with that devastated look on his face and begged him to help his friend.

"But how can you resist such a face like this? With his big, baby blues giving you the perfect puppy dog impression. He's adorable, Harvey, your pet." She's running her fingers up and down Mike's face.

"Let him go," Harvey says again, this time it's more menacing. Rebecca smirks at him.

"Oooh. Court room voice. _Scary_." She laughs. "Fine, I'll compromise. I'll let you have a moment alone with the puppy, seeing as I'm feeling generous. You can't untie him."

"I won't," Harvey promises. Rebecca turns her back to them and Harvey rushes forward to Mike's side. He kneels down so he's at Mike's eye level.

"About time you showed up," Mike says with a little chuckle. He's trying to be nonchalant. It's not working.

"Kid, I am so sorry." Harvey says, and he means it. Mike nods.

"I know. Harvey, if by any chance you make it out of this alive, can you please tell my grandmother – "

"Hey, hey, what's this giving up crap? You'll see her again. I'm gonna get you out of this." Harvey smiles up at Mike. Mike returns it weakly.

"I don't see that happening any time soon, Harvey." He looks over at Rebecca and grimaces. Harvey follows his gaze and grunts in agreement.

"Outright bitch, isn't she?" he asks. Mike nods.

"Thank you," Mike says after a moment's silence. Harvey looks up at him, brows arched. "Thank you for attempting to free Trevor and for hanging with me." Mike's crying again. Harvey reaches up and brushes a tear away with his thumb.

"Don't thank me yet, kid."

He stands and looks over at Rebecca, who's been watching them for a few seconds. She smiles at them before she turns to Harvey. "You ready?" she asks.

"Not really," he says.

"Too bad."

"Okay."

"Are you surrendering?" she asks arching a brow. He shrugs.

"Whatever."

"Drop your weapon," she says, "And come here." Harvey drops his gun to the floor and starts walking towards her. When he nears her and is in within grabbing distance, she reaches out and grabs his wrist. Her nails are digging into the inside of his wrist and she's smiling wickedly.

Harvey reaches into the pocket of his coat with his free hand, pulls something out, and hits her over the head with it. She hisses in pain as the small vile of water breaks over her head and the water trickles down her face, burning the flesh as it goes.

She screams, "Holy water?!" and Harvey backs up from her before he kneels and pulls another gun from a holster on his ankle. She jumps at him and starts punching him and swiping at him with the letter opener.

Harvey fires one shot, making her freeze and then laugh. "You _missed_," she says with a victorious smile. Harvey shoots again and the fire alarm sounds with the sprinklers coming on.

"No, I didn't."

She's screeching again and she knocks Harvey to the floor while she sits atop him, trying to press the blade of the letter opener to his throat. Harvey's holding her back with all of his strength with one hand while he tries to reach the gun he's just dropped with the other.

Gunshots are fired and suddenly Rebecca slumps atop Harvey after spitting out a lot of black smoke. The girl is dead and the demon has fled the office, trying to avoid the holy water in the sprinklers. Harvey pushes the lifeless corpse off of him before he rolls over to see Mike's chair is on its side. He has a gun in his hands and he's crying harder than he was earlier. Harvey runs over and unties him before he pulls him off the floor. Mike slumps back to it before he vomits on the carpet.

Harvey takes the gun from the floor and shoves it back into the waistband of his jeans before he kneels down beside Mike and places a hand on his shoulder.

"The cops will be here soon because the alarm was pulled. We have to go," Harvey says. Mike nods and takes Harvey's outstretched hand. They gather up Harvey's other gun and Mike's dropped mobile phone before they leave the office, Harvey's arm around Mike to brace him.

The walk back to Mike's apartment is a cold one, but Harvey doesn't want to risk anything with a cab driver. Harvey keeps his hand at Mike's lower back, guiding him back to the apartment.

When they walk into the apartment, Harvey turns to Mike and feels incredibly guilty about how pink Mike's face is. He notices that Mike is shaking from cold and, possibly, shock. "Do you at ileast/i have hot water?" Mike nods, teeth chattering. "Go take a hot shower. I'll see about getting some heat in here." Mike nods again and walks to the bathroom in silence.

Mike cries in the shower. He cries a _lot_ in the shower. Cries to the point of sitting on the floor of the stall, knees to his chest, face buried in his knees. Trevor's death was pointless and Jenny's was even more so. Just bait to call Harvey out. Even Mike was used as bait against the former lawyer.

He still can't find it in him to hate Harvey. He so desperately wants to, but every time he tries thinking about it, justifying it, he reminds himself that Harvey saved his life and he should be grateful.

And Mike _is_ grateful. But… Harvey owes him an explanation. That or just a few answers to the few questions he has. Harvey can, at least, give him that much.

He finishes his shower quickly, dries off, and dresses in some clothes that he had grabbed before the shower. He towels his hair dry before dropping the towel to the floor.

He exits the bathroom to find Harvey attending to the fireplace the television usually hides. He's got a decent fire going and the room is warm and cosy for the first time in months. Mike walks over and sits in front of the fireplace, soaking up the warmth. Harvey smiles at him.

"Did you save me any hot water?" he asks with a grin. Mike shrugs.

"Maybe."

"I can wait. I actually would rather eat first. I picked up some Chinese takeout. It's not pizza, but I figured variety would do you some good."

They eat in silence, Mike using chopsticks and a fork while Harvey uses his chopsticks for his entire meal.

Halfway through the meal, Mike can feel Harvey looking at him. "What?" he asks in between bites of food. Harvey continues looking at him and Mike notices that the look is sad. Extremely sad.

"I owe you answers, don't I?" Harvey asks. Mike nods.

"It'd be nice, yeah." Harvey puts his food container down and leans back against the couch.

"What do you want to know?" he asks, reminding Mike of that night in the diner weeks ago.

"How did all of this start?"

"Back when I was fresh out of law school, Jessica Pearson gave me a decent case to prove myself to her. She'd paid my way through Harvard and she wanted to see that her money hadn't gone to waste. I got saddled with a case that I ultimately dicked around on and I lost. The guy got sent to jail for fifteen years and I worked my ass off to make sure I never lost another case as badly as I did that one.

"Fifteen years later I'm a senior partner at Pearson Hardman. I've earned a reputation as the best damn closer in the entire city and the client that I had represented fifteen years earlier made parole. Right as he left prison, he apparently made a deal with a crossroads demon to exact his revenge on me for wasting fifteen years of his life.

"He wanted me to suffer as badly as he had, so he made it so everything I loved was gone. I had, ultimately, taken his life away, so he took mine. I was out of town visiting a potential client that day, but when I came back every single person in the building but my boss, Jessica, was dead. She was possessed by a demon and she told me what I had done wrong before she dragged a letter opener across her neck."

Harvey pauses and sighs a shaky sigh. Mike reaches out and places a comforting hand on his knee.

"I went home after that, stayed with my alcoholic mother who's far too Catholic for her own good, and by that I mean she immediately told me demons were the cause to the horror I had faced in New York. She even made me go to confess everything I had ever done to the local priest – which had been a lot, I was a _lawyer_ for crying out loud – and when I did, he slipped a business card with some mobile number on the back of it to me and told me to call it when I wanted answers.

"The number belonged to a guy, John Winchester. His son answered and explained a bunch of useless backstory to me, but said that he would talk to me and help me out. I had to meet him a few towns over, but he'd help me. I met him in a diner and he explained everything to me. Then he told me that I needed to leave hunting to the professionals, that hunting only brought unnecessary heartache. But when I explained everything to him, he agreed to help me get into hunting because it was the right thing to do.

"It's been a few years, but honestly it's one of the best things that's ever happened to me – him teaching me how to hunt – I've nearly sent every single demon responsible for the massacre back to Hell. For good." Harvey pauses and meets Mike's gaze. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this, Mike. I'm sorry your two best friends had to die for nothing."

Mike blinks back a few tears and nods, his lower lip trembling. Harvey claps a hand to Mike's knee and gives it a squeeze. "I'm going to take a shower, if you'll let me." Mike nods again. Harvey stands from the floor and starts towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Harvey," Mike says in a quiet, shaky voice. Harvey turns and looks at him, brows arched. "How'd you get holy water into the sprinkler system?" Harvey grins.

"Winchester trick I stole: I blessed the water that went into the sprinkler system years ago, almost right after I got into hunting. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He disappears into the bathroom.

When he emerges, Mike's curled up on the floor, asleep. Harvey flops onto the couch above Mike and reaches out to pet Mike's hair reassuringly while he sleeps. Mike sighs in content and hugs his pillow tighter.

The next morning, Mike awakens to find Harvey packing up his stuff. Mike sits up, groaning at the stiffness in his back and notices how clean the living room is and looks over to see Harvey zipping up his duffle bag.

"You're leaving?" Mike asks in a sad voice. Harvey nods.

"Yeah, I should go. I don't want to bring anything else bad into your life."

"I want to come with you," Mike blurts. Harvey stops and looks at Mike in surprise.

"You do?" he asks. Mike nods. "Why?"

"Because I…" Mike can't put it into words why. He groans and blush flies to his cheeks in embarrassment. "I don't know – because I _want_ to?"

"Mike, this isn't a vacation," Harvey says. Mike nods.

"Please, Harvey, let me come with you. I won't take up room… I – I'll help out! I'll do anything you need me to do!"

Harvey walks around the couch and sits on it before he leans over his knees to Mike's eye level. "You know I can't guarantee your safety, right?"

"I don't care," Mike says. "Anything's better than sitting around here alone."

"What about your grandmother?" Harvey asks. Mike shrugs.

"I can send a check. And she has a phone."

"You know we won't get paid – You know _I_ don't get paid for this job, right?"

"I don't care. I want to help you find the demon that killed Trevor and Jenny. I want to help you kill it. _Please_, Harvey."

Harvey considers this and sighs after looking at Mike's pout for about ten seconds. "_Fine_. One bag, though." Mike's face brightens and he smiles. "You'll have to sell this place."

"Yeah, I know. I'll sell everything in it, too. That should get us some case."

"Okay, rookie," Harvey says, hoping he won't regret this. "Let's get packing."

**Epilogue**.

Life on the road with Harvey is interesting.

It's almost like a bad TV drama. They drive town to town hunting creatures, demons, ghost… there are so many different monsters that Mike hasn't even _heard_ of before, too.

(The first time Mike ever saw a ghost, he nearly peed himself. Then again, he also watched Harvey shoot it with a rock-salt bullet and that only pissed it off, so…)

Six months in, Mike's still the rookie. He's still new to hunting and he hates it. He hates that he can tell. He hates that he still hesitates when holding a gun and aiming it, even if it's at a ghost or something that doesn't even _look_ human.

Harvey likes the help. He also likes the chance to teach Mike these things, like he's reaffirming it in his own mind. He teaches Mike everything he needs to know before he pushes him off on his own. Mike is a fast learner, but he's still human. He still cares about a lot of things. Harvey has trouble with that.

But, Mike is incredibly loyal, though he does whine. He does what Harvey tells him to do, even if it's dangerous, like walking into a diner full of demons and muttering the Rituale Romanum under his breath.

Every time Mike gets hurt, Harvey feels guilty and he makes a bigger deal about it than it is. Every time Harvey gets hurt protecting Mike, Mike feels even guiltier. With every bandage applied to Harvey's body back in the motel room, Mike apologises and nearly collapses into Harvey's arms in tears.

(One time Mike scares Harvey out on a hunt – a demon-possessed woman was basically on top of Mike and he shot her. All Harvey saw was blood on the ground and nearly cried when Mike pushed the body off of him. When they got back to the motel that night, Harvey pulled Mike close and held him tight. Mike let him, glad to know Harvey could care about _something_ other than revenge.)

They dance around anything but hunting for the first seven months on the road until a particularly nasty case involving a poltergeist in some woman's basement. After that case is over and they're back in the motel room for the night, Harvey pushes Mike to sit at the end of the bed while he looks him over.

"I thought we were dead," Mike says, trying to lighten the mood. Harvey snorts.

"We almost were," he says cradling Mike's face in his hands. "Don't you scare me like that again."

"I won't," Mike says looking up into Harvey's scared face. "I _promise_."

"Good." Harvey tilts Mike's head back so he is looking up at him before he presses a hungry kiss to Mike's mouth.

They track down every lead, hoping the next one will be the last, but it never is. But each demon is met with a devil's trap, holy water, salt, and anger from the two men. Demons never give up their own kind, especially if they're ignorant. They usually make some crack about how gay the boys are and then Mike starts reciting Latin until the black smoke leave their host's body.

And Mike and Harvey look at each other afterwards, angry, relieved, and tired. They go back to their motel, shower, eat, fuck, and sleep. And each night, Mike closes his eyes and prays to God that they find their demon soon, that they will be protected.

"_te rogamus, audi nos…_"

And Harvey pulls him tighter to him and kisses his hair before he whispers a prayer of his own.

"_Amen_."


End file.
